Mission
by Nix-and-Milly-Write
Summary: A gem named Angel Aura has been living with Steven and the Crystal Gems for some time now, but some homeworld gems have shown up looking for her, believing her to have already been shattered. When they find both her and the rebellion strong and ready for a fight, they have two options, finish the mission or surrender.


Aqua Marine looked around at the life around her. Her ship had landed too roughly for her liking, but everyone was okay. She jumped out of her ship and began walking, and made it about ten feet before she heard the shrill voice of a pearl behind her. "Aqua! Please wait for me!" the pearl called as she left the ship, an equipment bag in tow.

She tried to sling the bag over her shoulder, but failed and was knocked down by the heavy weight with a loud grunt. "You forgot the equipment." she mumbled weakly.

Aqua looked back at the pearl and sneered. "Pick yourself up and hurry over here Pearl! We haven't got any time for this!"

She began walking again until she found a large rock to rest on. "So, Pearl, what do you think is taking them so long?" Aqua Marine questioned. Pearl groaned as she slowly made her way over to her commander. "Well, it takes a while to assess the current situation and scope the area out for potential threats, maybe they are making sure nothing is dangerous here?"

She looked at Aquamarine's expression to see if she got it right or not.

Aqua Marine stared her down until she was assured the pearl was intimidated. "Who cares what they're doing, I say we leave them behind. Let's go Pearl!"

She hopped off of the rock and began walking in the direction that seemed most pleasing to her. After about an hour of walking quickly and listening to Pearl's annoying complaints she finally heard her remaining team catching up to them. Pearl sighed in relief as the others soon appeared, they weren't all that happy with their leader.

"Aqua, you can't just wander off like that! Are you trying to get lost?" Green Apatite fumed. She was opening her mouth to continue arguing when Bloodstone cut her off, "I trust our leader's instincts, she'll lead us in the right direction!" Green huffed out a rude remark and checked their location on her enhancers.

Aqua clenched her fists and turned to face them. "Who on this forsaken junk rock do you think you are, Apatite? We may be on a new planet, but that does not make me a new gem, and I will not tolerate your rudeness!"

"I'm sorry leader, I, um, I'm just worried for you is all! How do you know you're going the right way?" Aqua glared at her and did not answer. She continued walking with them until they came to a large foggy city.

"Is it just me," Green looked to Bloodstone, "or does she seem to be losing it?"

Bloodstone let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe the trip wore her out? Hopefully we'll get to the warp pad soon and she'll give us our mission," she smiled a little, "I wonder what we're doing here!" Green Apatite smirked, "Where do you think the pearl came from? I haven't even seen her before and suddenly she's all over our leader, I don't trust her."

Stone looked over at the Pearl. "Given her looks she probably belonged to a high ranked gem from the war, probably shattered or corrupted, maybe our leader picked her up somewhere and she's been attracted since?"

Apatite groaned, "You don't understand, do you? Why didn't Aqua Marine say anything before now? She shows up the second we're ready to take off and I'm the only one confused by this! Don't you think it's a little suspicious that she's here all of a sudden?"

"Quiet down you two," Aqua hissed, "we're coming across some possibly hostile humans!"

Everyone slowed to a stop as the highway came into view. "What do you think those metal things are?" Green Apatite asked. "Those are transportation for humans." Pearl informed them with a smile. "They don't have warp pads or ships like us, they're strictly stuck to land and they use these things as faster ways to get around... or so the reports say." she mumbled the last part and looked over to Aqua. "There's no way to cross without going into town, unless you plan to throw these things and harm the humans inside."

Aqua gave her a glance.

"I just might." She chuckled as she hopped up on the road and grabbed a car. She knocked on the glass until the man inside rolled down the window. "Do you know where the last non human activity has taken place on this planet?" The man gasped before slamming his door open and running away. "Huh, I guess I'm keeping this then. Hey Bloodstone!" She called as she pushed the car off of the road and in her direction.

Bloodstone stopped the car and looked over at the others before looking at Aqua, "Why don't we just head to the warp pad? I want to set up camp soon!" She called to her leader before lifting up the car and throwing it onto the road. The crew watched as cars slid around and piled up against the one she threw. Bloodstone looked at her leader with an apologetic smile.

"Bloodstone! You were supposed to keep it! I wanted Pearl to sit in it so she wouldn't walk so slow and complain all the time!" Aqua Marine huffed as she began walking across the highway. "Hurry up, the warp pad should be somewhere on the other side of this city."

Green Apatite laughed at their humiliation and began running to catch up with her leader. Bloodstone thought for a moment before picking up the Pearl with ease and following after them. It didn't take long for them to reach the warp pad after going around the city. When they arrived, Pearl was instantly dropped.

"Hey Aqua, you should have given Green the job as the equipment holder!" Aqua turned around, "I didn't give anyone the job, Pearly took it upon herself to carry it without permission. Who cares?" Aqua turned back around when she finished. "Honestly, if you wanted her to carry it, all you had to do was take it from Pearl, give it to Green, and call her weak if she refuses. She has such a fragile ego that just about any insult would've worked."

Green apatite looked down and blushed in distress. "That's not very nice."

Bloodstone gave Green a pat on the back before pushing Pearl towards the warp pad. "Alright boss, what's the mission?" She asked as she got up on the pad as well.

Aqua stared her team down before sighing, "We're here to find Pearls owner, she is considered important to the Diamond trinity and wanted at the cost of your gems if we must. She's an Angel Aura."

Green furrowed her brows in thought before leaning over to Bloodstone, "Hey, are we supposed to know who that is?" Bloodstone looked over at her and shook her head. "No idea." she whispered.

Pearl glared at them. "My owner is an Aura Quartz solider! They used to be known for their abilities but," she looked away, tearing up, "the Diamonds want her for a gem fueled weapon, they think she would give them the ability to control gems on a large scale."

Aqua Marine snapped her head in Pearls direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded as she began walking towards her, "Why do you think you suddenly have the right to speak of our mission?" She grabbed Pearls arms and squeezed until he nearly poofed her. "I give them the amount of information the need only when they need it, no more, and no less. You and I will speak later." She looked towards Bloodstone, "Poof her, now. She is not relevant to our mission at its current stage."

Bloodstone looked at Pearl. "No hard feelings?" she asked. Before the pearl could answer she formed a glove and punched her hard in the gut. Pearl gasped before disappearing in a puff a smoke, Bloodstone grabbed the gem and placed it in a container she took from the bag of equipment.

"Alright now where should we start looking?"


End file.
